


The Hunt

by CheeYori



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeYori/pseuds/CheeYori
Summary: The camp mascot goes missing and the counselors and a couple of camper volunteers hunt it down. But nothing ever seems to go right as David and Gwen find themselves alone and are forced to take shelter until morning.





	The Hunt

“Gwen!!” The call came from the other side of the camp and Gwen was tempted to find a hiding place before her co-counselor found her. Instead she made her way across camp towards the sound. About halfway there her co-counselor crashed into her wrapping his gangly arms and legs around her body as he wailed into her ear.

“What’s wrong David?” She asked not truly interested but worried about the man. A loud sniff came from him before he answered.

“I lost it!” He sobbed clutching to her tighter. 

“Lost what?” She asked with a sigh. 

“The platypus.” David cried as his whole body went limp and he slid to the ground.

“I mean, it’s not like we ever really took care of it.” Gwen offered trying to reassure him.

“But, normally I feed it breakfast and this time” there was another loud sniff “it didn’t show up and I can’t find it.” Gwen crouched down and looked at the puddle of a man. 

“Well, now the kids can find another mascot.” Gwen pointed out trying to cheer him up.

“They’re going to be so disappointed that it’s gone though.” He argued back. At that moment Nicki walked up to the two.

“What’s going on?” Nicki asked as she peered at them.

“The platypus ran away.” Gwen explained matter of factly. 

“Oh no! Don’t you worry, I’ll find it in no time.” Nicki announced as she threw herself to the ground and began sniffing. Max and Neil were next to show up.

“What the fuck is Nicki doing?” Max asked, it was then that he noticed David and Gwen. “And what the fuck is wrong with David?”

“The platypus ran away, we’re going to track it down.” Nicki announced enthusiastically as she continued to sniff. She looked up suddenly pointing off the path deep into the woods. “It’s that way.”

“You mean the densest part of the woods?” Neil asked worried.

“Yes! Come on Neil, it’ll be fun.” Nicki encouraged. 

“Well, you kids have fun finding it.” Gwen said as she stood up.

“But, what about wildlife?” Neil questioned.

“Oh yeah, we’ll run into a lot of it. Maybe bears, and spiders, and venomous snakes…. And mountain lions.” She listed growing more excited with each one. Gwen’s eyes widened as she realized the child wasn’t too far from the truth in that list when it came to that section of the woods. 

“On second thought, why don’t we let the Quartermaster find it?” Gwen reasoned trying to sway the children into not wanted to go on this adventure. 

“Yeah right, he’ll probably eat it.” Neil said cynically. 

“Then David and I will go.” Gwen finally said exasperated. 

“How will you find it without me?” Nicki asked a bit hurt that they would go on an adventure without her. 

“I guess you kids can come.” Gwen agreed reluctantly. David suddenly sprang to his feet and stood behind Gwen with a large smile on his face. 

“An outing in the woods is a great idea.” He said with far too much enthusiasm for someone who had just been weeping.

“Eh, I’m not really interested in finding that damn animal if it wants to run away let it.” Max shrugged as he began walking away.

“And I’m not interested in dying in the woods, count me out.” Neil said as he turned and followed Max. 

“Perhaps I’m interested in going.” I gruff voice announced, the three who were left turned towards the sound to see Nurf leaning against a tree. 

“Really Nurf? I didn’t think nature was really your thing.” Gwen said in disbelieve.

“Maybe it is, you don’t know. Besides it gets boring when everyone else in on adventures without you.” Nurf said as he walked over to them. 

“That’s settled then! Now we shouldn’t be gone more than a couple hours so we won’t need any more supplies than what we have on us. Nicki lead the way.” David announced. Gwen let out a sigh as the whole group began following Nicki. 

They walked for sometime with David explaining every plant they came across. Gwen quickly lost her bearings though David seemed to know where they were. Nurf entertained himself by carving things into trees, and getting scolded by David everytime he did so. Gwen glanced up as the sky began to darken, David followed her gaze. 

“Huh, I don’t remember rain for today in the farmer’s almanac.” David said just as the first drops fell. 

“We’re close!” Nicki announced as she darted into the woods.

“Wait up.” Nurf called as he followed close behind.

“Kids wait, you should go wondering off alone.” David called after them just as a crack of thunder ripped through the air and the sky opened up. 

“Nicki, Nurf, get back here.” Gwen yelled after the kids as she ran after them. David was directly behind her and soon the two were completely drenched as they tried to find the kids.

“I don’t see any sign of them.” David said worried after a while of searching. The dark sky was growing darker and the rain hadn’t slowed at all during their search. “It’s getting too dark Gwen, we need to find shelter.” David said sadly as the shadows began to creep in around them.

“We can’t leave those two out here at night alone.” Gwen argued as she continued to walk.

“We aren’t going to find them in the dark.” David pointed out sadly. Gwen sighed as her shoulders sank.

“I suppose you’re right.” She agreed. 

“I saw a cave a little while back, we can stay there until morning.” David offered nodding his head back the way they had come. Gwen nodded and followed him as they backtracked to the cave. The cave was small but dry and both were happy to be out of the rain. David immediately began collecting all the twigs and bits of plants around the cave and putting them in the pile. Out of his pocket he pulled a strip of cloth and a lighter creating a small fire for them. Sitting down Gwen took off her shoes and socks putting them as close to the fire as was save to let them dry. 

“I hate having wet socks.” Gwen explained with a small blush. David just smiled in response as he sat down next to Gwen. 

“I’m sure they’ll be okay.” He said trying to reassure her. 

“It’s Nicki and Nurf, I’m more worried about the animals.” She laughed. “What’s with the cloth?” She asked pointing towards the fire.

“Oh, it’s easier to light that then to light twigs.” He explained. 

“You think everyone else is okay with the Quartermaster in charge?” She asked. 

“Oh I’m sure the kids are having a great time.” He said enthusiastically. 

“That or they’ve taken over the camp… again.” 

“I think they really learned their lesson from last time.”

“Yeah, sure they did.” Gwen said sarcastically. The two sat together for a time watching the rain. David moved his hand placing it on top of Gwen’s, smiling Gwen turned her hand over linking their hands together. 

“AHA, I found them.” Nicki’s voice called out through the rain. Both counselors looked in the direction of her voice to see her holding the platypus with Nurf standing next to her. Nurf glanced down at their hands then looked disgusted.

“What were you two doing?” He asked almost sounding disappointed. David quickly let go of Gwen’s hand stood up.

“We weren’t doing anything I swear.” David said trying to defend himself. 

“What the fuck were you two shitheads doing running off like that?” Gwen asked not bothering to stand up. 

“We found our mascot.” Nicki offered in her defense.

“You shouldn’t run off like that without us.” David scolded as best he could.

“You’re not my dad.” Nurf sneered at him.

“No, but I am your camp counselor and I do care about you, that being said you two should probably come in here out of the rain.” David responded. The two entered the cave glad to be out of the rain. Once she put it down the platypus picked a spot in the cave and began hissing at the group.

“It’s so cute when it’s vicious.” Nicki said lovingly. 

“Now we should all get some much needed sleep.” David recommended.

“You’re not the boss of me.” Was Nurf’s reply. 

“Just go the fuck to sleep.” Gwen all but yelled.

“Fine, but cursing isn’t always the answer.” Nurf said with crossed arms as he laid down. 

“Well there’s no more adventures to be had with it raining, good night.” Nicki was asleep in seconds laying as close to the platypus as it would let her. 

“See, there was no reason to worry.” David said after it was obvious that both were asleep. David had returned to his position sitting next to Gwen. 

“Are you trying to convince me you weren’t worried.” Gwen asked looking at him slyly. 

“Well, of course I was. But I knew we would find them eventually.” David said with confidence. Letting out a small chuckle Gwen leaned over placing a quick kiss on David’s lips. A blush quickly formed on his cheeks as he watched her.

“You’re far too cute, and don’t ever tell anyone I said that.” Gwen’s compliment turned into a very half-hearted threat. 

“Of course not.” David said with a smile as he placed a hand on the side of Gwen’s face and kissed her more deeply. When he pulled away he watched with pride as a small blush formed on Gwen’s face. “It seems I can make you blush as well.” He teased. 

“Oh hush.” Gwen responded as she covered her face and gently pushed him away. David didn’t try to hide his laugh as scooted to one of the walls of the cave getting comfortable against it. 

“You should go to sleep as well, or else they might wake up before us.” David said. Gwen moved to join him placing her head against his shoulder. 

“Even though you don’t sleep well is it okay if I use you as a pillow?” She asked even as her eyes began to droop close. 

“I think that’ll be alright, perhaps it’ll even help me get some sleep.” David replied quietly as he watched her quickly slip into sleep.


End file.
